Just Give it Time
by TwinSpiritFictions
Summary: The Doctor needs some time to think after a harrowing adventure. She plans to take a solo mission after a favor gets called in by the mysterious Ruby- but Yaz just has to come along. Wholesome Thasmin Shipping, Minor Angst, Spoilers for book 'At Childhood's End' and S12. Crossover elements with a pretty obscure audio drama.


**Author's Note:**

_This story takes place after the recently published 13th Doctor book 'At Childhood's' End.' Minor spoilers at the beginning and it's a good book I recommend. In terms of the show it takes place between 'Orphan 55' and 'The Haunting of Villa Diodati.' It may get clearer soon so I recommend you be caught up on S12 and know at least a little bit about Ace from Classic Who since she gets referenced a few times. This also is a crossover with the obscure audio drama series 'Ruby: Galactic Gumshoe.'_

* * *

They'd recently left Ace on that planet to work things out with Halogi-Kari, the Astingir, and bring hundreds of people back home. The Doctor was sulking again though, even though things turned out alright. Yaz approached the time lady and sat down next to her on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "I thought you were proud of her. You made up and everyone is okay now."

"I promised her I'd come back, Yaz. But it's not really a promise, is it? I returned to her already all those years ago, she sees me again. I saw her grow older by my side twice, once as a teen into a woman, next from a woman into something else. I saw her graduate from the… academy. She was like my own child. I did fix my best to mend my ways the second time, but... I thought things would be alright back then," she sighed, "This whole time though, I've been trying not to cry, trying to ignore it and just cherish it because I know that I'm walking with ghosts. The Ace I knew is gone- that's probably the last time..." tears started welling up in her eyes.

Yaz drew in for a hug. It was accepted, but not really reciprocated, "I didn't know. I was jealous. I should have treated her better and not made assumptions. She's wonderful and you're not the only one proud of her bravery."

The Doctor was still burying the entirety of the truth. Ace might have been alive if she stayed on Gallifrey just a little longer to stabilize things. Among other reasons, this was why she was seeking out the Master- not just seeking out… hunting. It was her responsibility, something she owed to her companions.

What the Doctor didn't know was that she was once again returned to Earth, no memory of her final days in the TARDIS. Neither knew what the other did.

Yaz ran her hand down the Doctor's shoulder in a calm gesture, "At least you made it up to her, right?"

The Doctor took Yaz's hand. "I wish I could be as reassuring as you guys. Whenever you three need a shoulder I can't help, not well enough," she looked down at the floor.

Yaz got up and went over to one of the crystals surrounding the console. "Maybe it would be best if you went somewhere to clear your head and relax. Not a shady free vacation though, RIGHT GRAHAM?!" she shouted down the hall, as he and Ryan were in their rooms.

"It wasn't my fault!" he heard and yelled back. Yaz giggled in response.

Silently, the Doctor stepped up to the console and pressed a load of buttons, pulled down the big lever, and promptly after taking and nibbling on a custard cream. The facade went back up as some giddiness returned. If nothing else, Yaz was at least happy knowing that she could talk in some amount of sense, considering the Doctor she knew didn't have much of that.

The whirring and grinding started again as the TARDIS began hurling itself through time and space towards a destination. The crystal at the centre of the console ascended and descended to the rhythm.

As response to the sound ringing out across the halls, Graham and Ryan came out from the hall. Graham had just gotten a bagged sandwich from the fridge, the plastic wrinkled as he placed it into his breast pocket. "Where to, Doc?" he asked.

"Someplace you should like. It's a beautiful and strange planet. Lots of interesting tech too. Y'know Tesla finally got some appreciation? He's worshipped by inventors and mechanics in human colonies like that one. He's sort of alive again, but that's a bit hard to explain."

"That's cool. Anything else? And by the way, what's it called?" Ryan asked.

"Yes! The whole planet is a sort of embassy for human colonies to the Galactic Federation. The planet is called Summa Nulla, and it means 'Summit of Nothing.'"

"Real cheery name, huh?" Graham jokes.

Yaz interrupted, stepping out from next to the column, "Yeah, but let's talk about that later when you can actually see what's there. Who knows, I bet it'll be interesting at least."

"Oh it'll be interesting all right, with the Doctor there," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him. You need to get out of this rut, and if you think this'll help I'm sure it's for the best," Yaz said to her.

The Doctor smiled in response and the time rotor stopped it's movements, the TARDIS quieting down with a final whoosh. They'd landed.

The Doctor leaped towards the door and pulled her coat on. "Come on fam!" she beckoned as she ran towards the door, pulling them open and letting alien sunlight through. As they followed her, they realized they were on a beach.

A sun and three moons hung in the sky. Unusually shaped waves crashed on the shore. The sky was red, tinging the sea pink. It was warm, but not too hot. A few people were playing on the beach and sunbathing, but it was otherwise pretty calm.

The Doctor announced, "A vacation would be nice, but that's not the only thing we're doing here. Somebody asked for my help, and I owe her, so you lot can have some fun and I'll be back in a few hours. Once I'm back you'll get to see the stuff I was talking about, okay fam? Go on then!"

Ryan and Graham were happy for the break. Ryan sat on the sand while Graham went to get his swimming trunks. Yaz, however, wanted to see what was going on. This place was beautiful, but among the three companions, she loved their adventures most. Maybe more than just the adventures, come to think of it.

"I'm coming with you," she finally said.

"Are ya sure? This wouldn't exactly be our safest escapade. And there's unfinished business, go on, stay behind," she replied waving Yaz off.

"If you want us to have fun, then I'm having fun. Because our adventures are loads of fun. Not always pretty, but sometimes I think you need somebody looking after ya."

"Don't we all? Fine, come on Yaz. But just don't slow me down, alright?"

"Right."

Yaz followed the Doctor off of the beach and towards a city off the horizon...


End file.
